Heatrush
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: It's difficult to summarize this one. It's basically an insight into the Guntz x Zweegle pairing [which I do not own], but a little dark. M rated for some graphic content at the end. No violence.


**Disclaimer: **All characters copyrighted to Namco. This pairing was created by Dark Enchanter.

**Author's Note:** Just a little something for slash lovers. I was inspired by 'Seduction' and wrote this quickly. It might seem a little rushed, but I do hope you enjoy.

It's a return to my old, emotional, stil-life style of writing, should I say. I'm still practising the present tense.

Warning: This story isn't rated M for no reason. Some graphic hints are in here. If you're offended easily please don't read this.

----------------------------

The hunter lies in the soft bed, staring into space, feeling exposed and extremely self-consious. His confidence isn't there; he isn't sure what's really going on anymore. His sapphire eyes widen, nerves dancing around the beautiful orbs of blue. His hands subconsiously grasp the sheets, but (being subconsious) he doesn't notice.

It will happen again tonight.

He kept reminding himself to stop, to escape, never allow his body to anyone again, but every night he breaks his promise. Every morning the promises are renewed, but every night they are broken. He's never been this close to anyone like this before, and it frightens and excites him at the same time.

_He_ thinks the hunter's more than what he truly is, he thinks the hunter is very experienced in this matter. _He_ thinks that the hunter is someone else.

But the hunter isn't.

After all those months, the fact remains that he is still painfully innocent.

Will he really go through this again? He's still so young. Sixteen years old isn't really that old at all. They all talk about wanting, waiting for love, waiting for marriage. He thinks it's all rubbish. Girlish, unrealistic fantasies, he dismisses. That really is all that is. They say you need to wait until you're ready.

Is he ready?

He isn't sure.

He doesn't really know.

After all those nights, he is still unsure.

Is this romance? Is this supposed to be romantic, special, beautiful? He knows that it hurts. A lot more than he originally prepared for. And besides, what about those fantasies? Every night he looks down at himself, disgusted and ashamed, but every time he thinks about the nights, it's alluring and intoxicating. He wants more, although he shouldn't. It's not supposed to be like this. He shouldn't be lying here, on someone else's bed, someone who he has seen much of but knows so little about. It's not supposed to be with someone who thinks the hunter knows fully what he's doing, who thinks that the hunter is experienced, when in reality he is not.

Or is it?

Everyone tells you it's wonderful, touching heaven, the most sweetest thing you can ever feel. Everyone fantasises about being with the love of their life, the first time being the most romantic, sensual night they'll ever have.

His first time wasn't like that, although he must admit, it was gentle.

He definitely doesn't feel romantic tonight. His dreams of true love were swept away long, long ago. Abandonment and hatred has that effect on a teenager.

_He_ makes him feel so different, so romantic, and isn't that a good thing? He cares. Isn't that good? Doesn't that matter? And right now, in this room, on this bed, he feels sensual, wanted and sexy. When he's with_ him_, he feels like he has the whole world in his hands.

But is that love?

No, _he_ doesn't love him, not in that way, at least not in the metaphorical sense.

A thud sounds outside. He's arrived.

He enters, unfastening his long cloak, dropping it on the floor, making a beeline for the hunter. He climbs softly on top of the hunter, and starts kissing his ear, his smooth, elegant hands gently gliding across his obisidian fur, sliding his jacket down. The hunter doesn't notice the absence of his jacket; all he wants is to feel more. His gloved hands stroke against his partner's sleek, smooth lavender skin. He loves his ears being kissed. The combination of the hunter's soft ears and him could be too much - it's turning him on, and he knows it all too well. He moves down, looking at his partner, pleading silently with his eyes to kiss him on the lips, which he does a few seconds later. He reaches with his tongue, tasting the metallic, yet sweet, addictive taste of blood on his partner's fangs. The stench is sickening, but it's something he has gotten used to, and he certainly isn't going to resist.

He expected this.

He knows that this will always happen.

But is it morally right to do this repeatedly with someone he doesn't love? But if he doesn't believe in love, yet waited for someone he wants, he would have remained a virgin forever. Besides, who would have wanted him, with his violent reputation?

He had never known that loneliness could get you marked like that.

He's naked on the bed, exposed, and cries out quietly as it begins again. His partner, sensing that he's hurting, softly kisses the tip of his ear and caresses him with a gentle hand, and he relaxes, exhaling shakily. After a few seconds his partner resumes what he's doing, and this time the hunter feels nothing but pleasure, feeling whole and complete.

For a vampire, his partner sure is sensitive and caring.

His touch drives him crazy. He wants him, his body knows it, and deep down, so does his stone-cold heart. His logical, sensible mind tells him it's wrong, as it does every night, but he doesn't listen, it feels too good. His partner turns him on too much, and it's too late to stop now. He can feel tears, one of both pleasure and pain running down his cheeks, and a tongue licking them away. The only sounds in the room now are the sounds of soft moans, and heavy breathing. His backs arches gracefully as he cries out again, his climax nearing.

He's going to give in.

-------------------------------------

Having no shame whatsoever, this was written when I was inspired from Dark Enchanter's 'Seduction'. It's a brilliant piece of fiction, and definitely recommended for those who are not afraid of odd pairings. I originally intended this to be a drabble for Kiss and Tell, but like 'Sacrifice', it turned into something I feel is more powerful in its own right. It is graphic, yes, but it was an exploration into the pairing that Dark Enchanter created. Personally, I can't see them being all fluffy, can you?

There is no continuation for this fic. The very last sentence, which gives the feeling of the finale, the end, is all. The fantasy part of this story is where the climax seems to be reached but you don't known what really happened. It will remain that way.

This pairing was not created by me. As I said in the disclaimer, this pairing is courtesy of Dark Enchanter and will always be. Think of this as a spinoff. 'Seduction' is the best fic to grasp the concept, the feeling of this pairing.


End file.
